Danny's Baby Sister
by MoonCloudKrystalRock-Star
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is basically Danny's sister falling in love and dealing with her big brother's overprotectivness. First Story, be nice please!


I was just in Grease! A few weeks ago, and I was in it like two years ago, both added characters. This story is based on my first character.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my OCs, whom I**

_The Characters/Pairings:_

_Danny Zuko- leader of the Burger Palace Boys (he's blonde in this)/Sandy Dumbrowski (brunette)_

_Kenickie- BPB/Rizzo- Leader of the Pink Ladies_

_Roger- BPB/Jan- PL_

_Doodi- BPB/Frenchy- PL_

_Sonny- BPB/Marty- PL_

_Tony- BPB Jr./ June- PL Jr._

_Louie- BPB Jr./Maxine- PL Jr._

_Duke- BPB Jr./Veronica- PL Jr._

_Theo- BPB Jr. and little brother of Vince Fontaine & Johnny Casino/Suzy Q. Zuko- PL Jr. and little sister of Danny Zuko_

* * *

Suzy Q. Zuko sat on her big brother, Danny's best friend Kenickie's car 'Greased Lightening' waiting for Kenickie's girlfriend, Rizzo to come pick her up for school. Today is the first day of her freshmen year at good old Rydell High and her brother's senior. Let's just say she wasn't too happy. As Zuko's baby sis she was forced into the Pink Ladies, no questions asked. It also meant only being able to date a Burger Palace Boy, and let's face it Danny wouldn't let anyone of them near her, except Kenickie cause he was like her second big brother. Suddenly Rizzo's big pink cadalac pulled up and she got out. Rizz was actually really pretty she had medium length black hair, she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a blouse with the first three buttons undone and high heels. Suzy had the same skirt, but Danny would kill her if she ever dressed as risqué as Rizzo.

"Where the hell you've been?" Kenickie always greeted her like that and as always she gave him a hard glare.

"Sorry Pops, but I had to get ready." Kenickie was about to respond to being called pops when Danny walked in between them.

"Hey cool it guys. Look Rizzo, you remembered what we talked about last night right?" Danny tried to sound coy but Suzy knew perfectly well that Rizzo was her 'babysitter' this year. She really hoped that she could get it through the thick skulls of these three that she was a teenager just like them, not a five year old.

"Yeah Zuko, I know. Hey Suzy Q, how's it going?" She shrugged and Rizzo nodded, "I'll meet you in the car." Suzy watched as she pulled Kenickie to the hood of her car and started making out ferociously. Suzy couldn't help but wish she had a guy, not one as handsie as Kinicks, but someone. She turned suddenly realizing her brother had been talking to her.

"Suzy? Suzy Q, are you listening?" She nodded her head. "Oh really well repeat what I said."

"You said… um…" he was giving her a mock stern face as if scolding her and brushed a couple of stray brown hairs away from her face and smiled.

"Look Suzy Q, Rydell is a very hands on place, I don't want to hear anything about you getting in trouble," _You are such a hypocrite, _Suzy thought. Danny always got in trouble, "And no guys, I don't want no guy rubbing his hands all over you." _You mean like what you do to your girls_, she couldn't understand how something he did was fine for him just not with her.

"Ok, I understand," she nodded forcing a smile, "Later, Danny."

"Later, sis." He kissed her forehead and got into Greased Lightening with Kenickie, as she got in the back of the Cadillac and they were off.

They had just picked up the last member of the Pink Ladies. Marty and her sister Maxine got into the car slowly and in ended up that Maxine was sitting on June's lap. Maxine and June were sophomores and Veronica and Suzy Q were freshmen. The rest, Rizzo, Jan, Frenchy and Marty were all seniors.

"Hey Veronica, how are things with Duke going?" Suzy said glad to have at least one of her old friends in the car.

"I don't know, I mean I'm happy but he keeps checking out other girls." Veronica said, it was a depressing fact but Duke did have a wandering eye, at least his hands didn't wander.

"Hold on Duke? Isn't he a junior?" Jan said a mouthful of Twinkie choking up the words.

"Yeah, which is why I get worried but, then again he was checking you out the other day, Suzy Q." Rizzo swerved and everyone in the car except Rizzo, flew forward. Rizzo turned and faced Veronica and Suzy who were both trying to catch their heart beats up.

"What the hell was that for Rizzle!" Marty said as she clutched her chest.

"What the hell is Duke checking you out for!" Suzy finally understanding what Rizzo meant went numb, all she wanted to do was hit Veronica but she controlled herself.

"Nothing Rizzo, he checks everybody else in V's eyes. He really didn't besides I know Danny's rules." Rizzo nodded and gave a gruff 'you better'. Veronica silently apologized and the older girls got into one of their conversations, when they finally got to school. Rizzo pulled up first and Greased Lightening was right next to them. As she got out of the car Danny waved and she waved back, that's when she saw one of the freshmen Burger Palace boys. He was really cute, and she felt a warm feeling inside. Meanwhile he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was probably the prettiest of all the Pink Ladies to him. He smiled at her and she did the same, and at the same time their stomachs lurched in that strange happy feeling. Suddenly Doody's voice punctured the moment.

"Come on Theodore, we're going to be late!" Everyone laughed as the boy blushed at his name. Meanwhile Veronica was saying quite the same.

"Move it Suzy Q, sooner we get to class the sooner the day's over." She nodded and started to walk up to the school, watching in the corner of her eye as the boy did the same.

_Theodore, that's sweet,_ she gushed in her head.

_Suzy Q, I like it,_ he thought. And then school began.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there is is Chapter one. Now here's a question for you. Does it suck? My cousin says it sucks. Tell me what you think because I'm too much of a nervous wreck to criticize anyone, even me. Was it short? (K: I need to drink some tea) R&R :)**

* * *


End file.
